1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical die with recessed aluminum die pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical die are die that include one or electrical devices. One example of an electrical die is a semiconductor die. A semiconductor die includes a semiconductor material and implements one or more semiconductor devices. In some examples, an electrical die can include a single electrical device such as a power transistor or capacitor, or multiple electrical devices such as those in a microprocessor implemented in a die.
Electrical die utilize aluminum die pads for providing external electrical connection to other electrical devices in a system that incorporates the die. Aluminum die pads can also be used for probe contact in testing the devices implemented in a die. In some systems, it may be useful to include devices on a planar surface of the die wherein the die pads have a top surface below the planar surface of the die.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.